Zentraedi Destroyer
BACKGROUND (as per Robotech.com) The Zentraedi "Thuverl Salan" Destroyer is the best candidate for the title of standard Zentraedi battle vessel. These ships were built in enormous numbers and form the backbone of the Zentraedi fleet. As befitting a mainstay, the Destroyer has few weaknesses and many strengths. Based on a triangular hull, with the main engines in sponsons to the side, the Destroyer has a relatively low forward silhouette. The ship has a diverse and powerful armament with three large particle beam cannons, a number of torpedo tubes, and a host of smaller beam cannons and defensive missile turrets. It also carries a large mecha force, and numerous auxiliary vessels. Fleets of Destroyer vessels are usually commanded from a Queadol Magdomilla command ship. On detached duties, a Destroyer often becomes the flagship of a convoy or task force. During early part of the First Robotech War, several of these ships were destroyed by Earth forces; one near the orbit of Pluto, another in orbit around Saturn, a number in Earth orbit and about four over the Ontario Quadrant. Model Type - Thuverl Salan Class - Destroyer/Cruiser Crew - 600 crew, 400 pilots and 2000 troops (upto total) MDC By Location Main Hull - 150 000 Engines - 20 000 ea Heavy Particle Cannons (3) - 1 500 ea Particle Guns (48) - 150 ea Missile Turrets (70) - 150 ea Torpedo Type Laucnhers (22) - 1 000 ea Airlocks (many) - 200 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 1 000 ea Mecha Bay Doors (2) - 2 500 ea Sensor Antennas (many) - 100 ea Hull per 40ft - 2'25' Armour - stops upto and including standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 8 Atmosphere - Mach 4 (can still attain orbit through anti gravity systems) Fold - 1 light year every 6 minutes (hull conformal) Range - Effectively unlimited (can remain on patrol for 17 months) Statistics Height - 756m Length - 2300m Width - 880m Weight - 39.5 million tons Cargo - 1350 mixed ground units, 250 fighter pods, 2 theatre recon scouts, 2 shuttles, 2 tankers as well as enough food and supplies to last up to 17 months of duty without replenishment Power System - Robotech - Zorrelev-462-Trafla protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Weapons Weapon Type - Heavy Particle Cannon Turrets (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun turret (48) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - upto 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile Turret (70) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 100 HE air to air missiles, Heavy HE air to air missiles or Plasma Air to Air missiles are carried Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (22) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, Heavy Plasma or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties -2 dodge vs other capital ships cannot dodge fire from fighters and mecha +1 strike ranged Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 100 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 10ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 500 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)